


Collars and Chairs

by ichigoangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, literally just smut, yeeeee here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/pseuds/ichigoangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple weeks after Levi tells Eren what he'd like to do to him, he follows through. A side thing for Campus and Complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collars and Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> ...See what I did there with the title? C &C. Cuz this is a side thing for Campus and Complication...ahaha...i'm hilarious...oh my god i'm sorry I really am omg that was rly bad but I couldn't think of any other titles so welp here we go
> 
> Also I really, really missed writing for the Campus and Complication universe and so here we are.
> 
> Anyways! Several people requested that I write an actual thing based off of Levi's dirty talk to Eren in Ch. 9 of C&C, and I couldn't resist~

Eren had never truly doubted the sincerity in Levi’s description of exactly what he wanted to do to him. He’d always known the older of the two was completely serious about every word that fell out of his mouth. However, he had made the mistake of allowing a sliver of hope to remain in his heart that he had a chance of a sex life that was at least vanilla every now and then. Or, you know, for the first goddamn time that Levi actually fucked him. Although Eren couldn’t honestly say that he was disappointed two weeks after their first time in the shower together, he found himself underneath Levi’s body on the bed they shared at night in Levi’s apartment. 

Eren’s shirt had been removed somewhere along the line, but Levi still had on every component of the black suit that he’d worn to work that day. The tie he’d worn that day had been scarlet, Eren noticed at some point. It always seemed to work that way; Levi never managed to remove a single layer of clothing while Eren ended up stripped more often than not. It was just one of those things, Eren decided.

They had only gotten as far as making out before Levi broke off their most recent heated kiss, pulling his body away from Eren’s. Eren looked slightly annoyed at the interruption of their intimacy and asked, “What the hell, Levi?”

“Do you want to fuck, or not?” Levi responded bluntly; he sugarcoated nothing, really. He found dancing around the topic useless and overall irritating, and so he didn’t.

“Well, yeah, but…” Eren trailed off, unsure of how to respond. 

“But what?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought. Go into the kitchen, would you?”

“Excuse me?” Eren shot Levi a look of confusion; if they were going to fuck, there was no point in going into the kitchen. Unless Levi had a plan; Eren sighed, knowing that would be the case. 

“You heard me. Get in the kitchen.” 

Eren sighed and reluctantly climbed off the bed, ignoring his discarded shirt that had found a home on the carpet beside the bed. He took his time in making his way to the kitchen, wondering exactly how Levi planned on going about everything.

Several minutes later, Levi appeared with a bundle of suspicious looking items cradled in his arms.

“Get your ass in a chair, Eren.” Levi said as he shifted the contents of his arms over so that one of his hands was free. Eren did as he was told, knowing that questioning anything Levi said would prove to be a futile battle. He pulled one of the slim black chairs away from the kitchen table and sat down, waiting for Levi to make his next action. 

Levi crawled up onto his lap and straddled him, placing his arms casually around the younger’s neck, still holding the items from before. Levi leaned in and planted a short kiss on Eren’s lips before pulling away and disentangling one of the items from the others. 

“Eren, close your eyes.” 

Eren obliged. 

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he felt something being placed around his neck; it felt like it was made of leather. His eyes snapped open, unable to handle the curiosity that ate away at him. He lifted his finger to the object and after feeling around for a moment, his face heated up with intense embarrassment as he realized that Levi had placed a collar around his neck.

“Who said you could open your eyes?” Levi’s tone was one of firm authority. 

“Levi, I’m not doing this. You just put a fucking dog collar on me.” He said, clutching the black leather between his fingers and pulling at it slightly, as if it would go dissipate at the slightest touch; he wished it would have. 

“Yeah, I did. And it suits you quite well, in my opinion.” 

“Levi. Take it off.”

Levi rolled his eyes and leaned in towards Eren; instead of positioning himself near Eren’s mouth, he found his way over to the side of his head, enabling him to whisper in Eren’s ear.

“Are you saying that you wouldn’t be interested in being my bitch for the evening?” The silky voice whispering so sultrily in his ear was enough to send heat to Eren’s groin and Eren couldn’t find it in him to deny that the idea turned him on quite a bit, despite his previous trepidation over the black leather collar adorning his neck. Levi’s hand slowly massaging at his crotch through the fabric of his jeans did nothing to aid in his weak denial of submitting to Levi’s will.

“I knew you wouldn’t mind.” Levi nipped at Eren’s ear before shifting his head away from Eren, taking his arms away from around Eren’s neck. Levi claimed Eren with his mouth to distract him, and everything happened overly quickly after that. 

The next thing Eren knew, there was a black leather cuff around each of his wrists; fucking BDSM cuffs. Eren decided that it wasn’t surprising in the slightest that Levi owned what was probably a fair amount of kinky bullshit, but still. Eren would have never guessed that he would one day find himself with a collar and cuffs on, about to be fucked by his own goddamn college professor in his goddamn attractive black suit. 

Levi grabbed one of Eren’s arms and placed it around one of the chair’s stiles, securing his cuffed wrist in place tightly around the stile. When Levi moved on to do the same to the other wrist, Eren tugged at the restraint. He could barely move his arm, just like Levi had previously promised would happen. Eren was letting himself submit completely to Levi, and he was more turned on than he ever had been before. Both of Eren’s arms were soon restricted from free movement and Levi removed himself from Eren’s lap. He examined his handiwork before kneeling down onto the floor around Eren’s legs. Levi lifted up the end of Eren’s jeans so that he could have access to his ankle; he made quick work of skillfully wrapping what Eren guessed was rope (which also turned out to be black, as everything else seemed to be) around Eren’s ankles and the chair, connecting the two together. The binds to his ankles were just as tight as the ones around his wrists; when he tried to move, the chair moved just as much. 

Eren assumed Levi was done once he was tied into place on the chair. He was wrong.

Levi stood back up and once again leaned over Eren. He said nothing as he held a black strip of cloth up and wrapped it quickly around Eren’s head, blindfolding him so that he could no longer see whatever Levi did. Once he was satisfied with the blindfold, he once again took position hovering around Eren’s ear. 

“You know, mutt, I was considering sticking a gag in your pretty little mouth, but I decided against it. I decided that it’s far more preferable to hear you scream out my name and to hear your pathetic begging when you’re not happy with my tempo.” Levi whispered, and Eren shuddered. 

Levi continued to lean over Eren as he slowly forced Eren’s hips up far enough for him to slide Eren’s pants down for him. Eren listened, sightless as he felt his jeans being unbuttoned. After a moment, they pooled around his ankles, along with his plaid boxers that he’d been wearing. Even if he’d wanted to be modest and hide his erection from Levi, it would have been impossible with his strict restraints. The tightness of his restraints reminded him that he was nothing more than Levi’s dog for the night, and that he was completely powerless. As much as he wanted to say he had an issue with that, he didn’t in the slightest by that point. 

Levi’s smooth hand skimmed over Eren’s length once, at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“You’re even more perverted than I thought you’d be, dog. This hard and all I’ve done was stick a collar around your neck and a couple of cuffs around your wrists. I’ll admit, though, it’s very becoming of you.” Levi’s fingers trailed lightly up Eren’s sides, causing him to shiver. 

Levi’s hands found their way back down to Eren’s thighs and he slowly massaged them as he placed his lips on Eren’s neck. He teasingly licked the soft skin a few times before taking a small patch of skin between his teeth and sucking on it hard, guaranteeing a noticeable hickey that the boy would have to hide the next morning. He moved his lips over a bit and this time, he bit down on the flesh between his teeth. Eren gave a yelp of surprise; the bite caught him off-guard. Eren could have sworn that he felt Levi’s grin that had spread across his face as he took his time in leaving an array of bite-marks and bruises all along his lover’s skin. Eren bit his lips, not wanting to make any noise quite yet. 

“I know you’re holding back. Don’t do that, mutt.” Levi said, irritation heavy in his voice. “Unless this isn’t pleasing you at all?” He asked in a rather condescending tone. 

Levi’s hand moved back over to Eren’s erection, giving it another agonizingly dragged out stroke. He took to licking Eren wherever his tongue could reach easily, coating his dog in his own saliva. The dog was going to get dirty by the end of the night, anyways, Levi figured.

His tongue swirled teasingly over Eren’s collarbone and eventually Levi’s mouth made it over to Eren’s chest. He flicked his tongue over one of Eren’s nipples before taking it into his mouth and giving it a harsh suck; he received a soft “a-ah” from Eren as Levi continued sucking on his hardened nipples. His hand dragged across Eren’s head, smearing the bead of pre-cum around.

Levi had grown painfully hard whilst teasing Eren; the sight of his boyfriend blinded, collared, and restrained to the black chair aroused him more than he would ever even care to admit, really. Since he had Eren at his disposal, he decided it best to make fair use out of him. He straightened himself up and took a step back so that he could unbutton his own pants. Eren’s hips thrust into the air slightly at the sudden absence of Levi’s touch; even though Levi was refusing to give Eren much in the way of release, his light, fluttery touches had been better than nothing. 

After a moment, Eren felt something press at his barely-parted lips. 

“Suck, dog.” Levi commanded; he had positioned himself over Eren on the chair so that Eren could suck him off. 

Eren didn’t open his mouth wide enough at first; his mouth was forced to open wider as Levi shoved himself into Eren’s mouth, causing him to come close to choking right from the get-go. 

Levi rolled his hips even farther forward. “I said suck, dammit.” He hissed, and Eren gave a tentative suck at the erection that had so ungracefully invaded his mouth. Once he started doing as he was told, Levi let off a bit, allowing his hips to move back a bit. Eren took that as his chance to catch his rhythm; he soon became absorbed in his task and fervently sucked Levi off. He lacked experience and his mouth as clumsy around Levi’s dick, but the fact that it was Eren there in front of him was enough to get Levi off just fine. 

Eren desperately wished that he could have jerked himself off as he sucked; his own erection demanded the attention it wasn’t receiving. The cuffs rubbed against his wrists as a reminder of how impossible that would have been to accomplish. Despite Eren’s best efforts, his hips did involuntarily thrust into the empty air every now and then, ever so desperate for at least _something_.

Levi’s hands had buried themselves in Eren’s messy brown hair and pulled his head forward so that Eren was forced to take more of Levi into his mouth as he pleasured his boyfriend to the best of his ability. Eren’s head bobbed back and forth as he continued his rhythmic sucking. 

When Levi came, he came straight into Eren’s mouth. “Swallow. Don’t you dare spit that out.” He demanded, watching as some of the cum dribbled down Eren’s chin from his still-open mouth. He closed his mouth and swallowed what he could, even though he had let a fair amount escape, which now adorned his chin. Levi leaned over Eren and delicately wiped some of the cum from Eren’s face; he then placed his finger along Eren’s now-closed lips. 

“Lick it off like the pathetic little mutt you are.” Eren did as he was told and licked his boyfriend’s cum clean off his finger, replacing the cum with his own saliva; the process repeated until Eren had consumed every last drop. 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s back and dragged his sharp fingernails down along the skin of his back as he cooed, “You’re being a good boy. Do you want me to fuck you now?” A few drops of blood welled up where the skin had actually split around the scratches Levi had just placed onto Eren’s back, and Levi spread the crimson around nonchalantly with his fingers. 

“Y-yes.” Eren said, desperate to feel Levi inside of him.

“Now, now. You know that’s not going to suffice. Beg me.”

“Please fuck me.” Eren breathed, arching his back as Levi scratched along Eren’s back a few more times.

“What was what, dog?” Levi pulled slightly at the collar that wrapped itself around Eren’s hickey-covered neck.

“I-I said please fuck me.”

“Hm?” Levi had taken on a bored tone as he watched Eren become increasingly impatient.

“Please just fuck me, Levi!” He shouted desperately.

“Tch. So impatient.” He placed his hand in front of Eren’s face. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll suck. Because this is going to hurt you, anyways, so may as well lessen the pain where you can.” Levi said; despite his overall air of intimidation, he knew Eren’s first time was going to hurt like a bitch, and he still wanted it to be as pleasurable as it could be. 

Eren greedily took the fingers into his mouth, eager to move forward with the process. He eagerly coated Levi’s fingers in his saliva before Levi pulled them away with a slight pop, a trail of Eren’s saliva following the fingers out of his mouth. Levi forced Eren’s hips up more so that he had easier access to his entrance. 

He traced his finger slowly around the opening, taking his time with moving his first finger inside. Eren clenched automatically before trying to relax himself. After what seemed like an eternity to the poor boy, Levi’s finger was completely inside. He moved it back and forth several times before adding in a second finger, repeating the process until three fingers had been added. Eren had made little noises throughout; a little “ah” here and a little “mmn” there. Levi’s pace was far too slow for Eren’s liking, but that wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. 

When he felt Eren was ready, he stood up straight and grabbed a small bottle from where he had set it on the floor previously; lube. Eren shivered with anticipation when Levi moved away from him, knowing what was coming. He wished he could have seen Levi, lathering himself up in preparation of finally giving Eren what he’d been waiting for. Just the thought of it caused Eren to be reminded of how hard he was and how little relief he was receiving with it. He bit his lip, impatient for Levi to move back towards him.

Eren felt Levi’s strong hands move to his hips, lifting them up for Levi to have his access. He didn’t move in right away like Eren wanted him to; instead, he rubbed his erection teasingly along Eren’s entrance. Eren squirmed, letting out a soft moan at the feeling. Levi rubbed back and forth several times and leaned in to Eren’s face, close enough that he could feel Eren’s heavy breathing on his face. As he finally placed his tip at Eren’s entrance, he pushed his lips against Eren’s, forcing him into a hot and messy kiss.

Levi took his sweet time sliding into Eren; their tongues crashed sloppily against each other. Despite the preparation, it did still hurt when Levi slid himself in for the first time; Eren hardly noticed it due to his preoccupation with the sensation of Levi’s mouth pressed against his own. He closed his eyes (not that it mattered when they were open, anyways, due to the blindfold that kept him from seeing anything that was happening) and moaned into the kiss; Levi was fully inside of Eren. Levi didn’t break off the kiss as he slowly, slowly slid back out of Eren. His thrusting was so drawn out that it could hardly be considered thrusting, and Eren could hardly stand it.

Eren wanted to entangle his fingers into Levi’s hair. He wanted to wrap his arms around Levi’s back. He wanted to do _something_ but he couldn’t do anything but sit there and accept whatever Levi did, because he had total control and Eren had none. 

“F-faster Levi, please, go faster…” Eren moaned, pulling away from Levi’s mouth and feeling saliva escape their mouths as a thin trail that kept them connected. 

“I don’t take orders from dogs.” Levi said, refusing to increase his tempo. 

“I can’t stand it anymore, oh god, please, speed up, speed up.” Eren whimpered, even though it would get him nowhere. Levi sucked along one of the few patches of skin on Eren’s neck that he hadn’t managed to mark in some way or other thus far. His hands stayed firmly placed on Eren’s thin hips so that he wouldn’t squirm more than necessary, although it was certainly a chore. Eren’s face had lost all composure; his mouth was hanging open, saliva dripping from it, and his cheeks were ridiculously flushed. His begging was mixed with his moans as Levi thrust in and out, each tantalizingly drawn out. 

“A-ah, Levi, faster, faster, faster.” Eren begged, thrusting his own hips as if that would accomplish anything. He clenched his bound hands and curled his toes. His breath came out as a series of desperate pants.

Levi was eventually satisfied enough with Eren’s flustered state, and allowed his thrusts to increase in tempo. 

“Keep begging me.” He said nonchalantly, although his breathing was becoming more uneven, as well. 

This time, Eren didn’t hesitate at all.

“Please Levi, go faster! Oh god, Levi, please. Please, please, please.” He breathed, and was rewarding with faster movements from Levi. Pleasure coursed through Eren at the feeling of Levi moving inside him.

“A-ah! Fuck, Levi, aah.” Levi thoroughly enjoyed the sound of Eren moaning his name over and over again. 

Levi moved one of his hands away from Eren’s hips and moved it over to Eren’s length, stroking it before pumping it in time with his own thrusts. As satisfying as it was to tease Eren mercilessly, he knew he was approaching his own climax. 

“Aah! Levi!” Eren moaned as Levi gave him everything he wanted and so desperately needed. Levi himself made low noises here and there as Eren squirmed underneath him and kept his mouth wide open, not bothering to conceal any of his noises. It felt so fantastic, and Eren couldn’t bear it any longer. 

“C-coming! Levi, Levi, Levi!” He screamed; cum covered his own stomach as he came. Levi finished shortly after, coming inside of Eren. After a moment, Levi pulled out and Eren slumped heavily in the chair, exhausted. Levi allowed himself some time to steady his breathing before unbinding Eren from the chair. Eren’s breathing was still ragged and uneven as Levi undid the binds around his ankles and then undid the black cuffs adorning his wrists. He saved pulling the blindfold off of Eren for last, gently untying it and letting it fall from Eren’s face. Eren flexed his wrists, reveling in the feeling of having freedom over his movements once more. 

“Well, Eren, did you enjoy yourself?” Levi asked, amusement lining his voice. He scanned his eyes over his admirable handiwork; Eren’s skin looked fantastic covered in hickeys, bite-marks, and scratches. 

Eren threw his arms around Levi and grinned into his shoulder. 

“I’m exhausted, but it was worth it.” He’d enjoyed every minute of it; he enjoyed Levi calling him a dog and he enjoyed the unbearable teasing that Levi had put him through. If anything, he was more than excited to do it all again; not tonight, of course, because he was probably going to pass out within the next half hour.

Levi planted a kiss on Eren’s cheek and lifted him up into his arms. Eren clung to Levi as he carried him off into the bedroom. Levi sat up and bed and Eren snuggled into him as he lay down on the soft bed, the comforter concealing his naked body from sight from the waist-down. Levi had a lit cigarette between his fingers and he carelessly took drags from it until it was nothing more than a stub, keeping his hand tenderly around Eren’s back as Eren lay against him. 

Sex with Eren had proven to be even better than he could have hoped, and Eren felt the same.


End file.
